Pasado & Futuro
by PandicornioSalvaje00
Summary: El no lo había aceptado, o eso ella creía, el buscó algo mejor, pensando en su muerte, la que le habían hecho creer. Cuando se volvieron a encontrar el estaba casado, con nadie más que la profesora de su hija. El amor puede más que unas mentiras?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

/ Flash Back /

- Te amo tanto Sesshomaru. -Decía una dulce joven de 23 años, cabello azabache, ojos café oscuro, con un cuerpo envidiable y de gran personalidad.-

- También te amo Kagome, estaremos siempre juntos, tendremos una familia. -El la abrazó con mucho amor, después de unos minutos ambos cayeron rendidos ante el sueño. El hombre de 25 años, cabello plateado largo, ojos extrañamente dorados, y con un gran cuerpo, soñaba con esa familia feliz que el y la chica que amaba querían.-

/ Fin Flash Back /

- Ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su lujosa casa, su novio, desde ya hace 6 años, trabajaba en la empresa más famosa de todo japón, teniendo también sus instalaciones en otros países como China, Corea, Estados Unidos, etc. A veces llegaba muy tarde a casa, tanto que ella solo lo veía unos minutosantes de que el se fuera en las mañanas, eso aveces la entristecía, pero el siempre le decía que le quería dar lo mejor a ella.-

- Hoy le diré. -Dijo la chica feliz y emocionada, tomo su rosado celular y marcó el número de su pareja, el cual al cabo de unos segundos respondió.-

- Hola Kag, pasó algo? -Sonaba a través del teléfono la varonil pero tierna voz del chico que amaba, el solo era así con ella, con el resto de las personas era serio, frío y hasta un poco cortante.-

- Hola cariño, solo te quería hacer una pregunta, llegarás hoy a cenar? -Le preguntó nerviosa.-

- Claro pequeña, llegaré a cenar, incluso verás que trataré de llegar un poco antes. -Ella sonrío.-

- Gracias! Te estaré esperando, te amo! -Le dijo.-

- También te amo, adiós tengo una reunión, cuídate.-

- También cuídate. -Ella cortó la llamada y fue a su habitación a buscar su laptop, para buscar deliciosas recetas, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a buscar, no le llamaban la atención los platos que se encontraban ahí, ella era una buena cocinera, había estudiado gastronomía, hasta que por fin encontró un plato adornado con colores y comidas que a su pareja le encantarían.-

- Bien, mi celular.. -Tomó su teléfono y busco las notas en donde comenzó a anotar todo lo que el plato traía.- Arroz, carne, papas, salsa blanca, zanahoria, champiñones, un vino, arvejas y un flan de chocolate con caramelo. -Sonrío, tomó su abrigo, su bolso y guardó su cartera (Donde llevan la plata), las llaves y su celular, salió de la casa y se subió al auto blanco que era de ella y que el le había obsequiado unos meses atrás para su cumpleaños. Lo puso a andar y se fue camino al supermercado más cercano, compró todo y fue rumbo a su casa, donde comenzó a preparar todo.-

- Ahh! -Dijo cansada, ya faltaba poco para que el llegara, tenía la mesa lista, con un par de copas, velas, los platos servidos, el vino, todo era precioso, y todo eso solamente para decirle que estaba embarazada. Pasaron unos minutos, y ella se sentó a ver la televisión, pasó una hora y ella tomó su celular marcando su numero.-

- Por que aun no llegas? -Preguntó directamente.-

- Kagome amor perdona, no voy a poder, salió una reunión muy importante de último minuto, si no asisto tendré problemas con la empresa. Lo lamento.-

- Sesshomaru te pedí temprano que por favor vinieras a cenar conmigo y me dices que no!? -Dijo triste y enojada.-

- Lo siento pequeña, sabes que trabajo para darte todo lo que quieras y todo lo que te haga falta. -En un segundo Kagome cortó la llamada, observó la mesa y llevó todo a la cocina, dejo los platos ahí, los vasos, el vino y todo lo demás. Se fue a ver una película a su habitación, se puso pijama se acostó sin comer nada, y repentinamente las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, luego de un rato se durmió.-

- Pasada la media noche, la puerta de abrió, dejando ver al precioso peli-plata, miró hacia la cocina, estaba la luz encendida, fue hacia allá y vio los platos de comida sobre el mesón de la cocina, junto con las copas, el vino, las velas y el resto de las cosas, su corazón se apretó, Kagome había preparado todo eso para el y el solo había preferido a su trabajo.-

- Oh como lo lamento.. -Fue a su habitación y ahí estaba dormida, solo alumbrada por los reflejos de luz de la televisión, caminó hacia ella y vio lo que temía ver, sus ojos hinchados y en sus mejillas el rastro de lagrimas que el había dejado caer.-

- Mm.. -Ella se movió acomodando su cabeza solamente ladeando-la hacia el lado derecho, unos mechones de cabello fueron a parar a su dulce pero triste rostro, el suavemente los quitó, y ell de a poco al sentir el roce de sus dedos despertó.-

- Kagome amor, lo lamento tanto.. -El acarició su mejilla con ternura, sus ojos brillaban en arrepentimiento, Kagome solamente se puso a llorar nuevamente, el la abrazó, ya que le rompía el corazón verla llorar, más si era por su culpa. Ella solo se dejo abrazar por el.-

- Por que no viniste, tenía algo tan importante que decirte, quería que fuera algo tan especial! -Le dijo saliendo bruscamente de entresus brazos, las lagrimas solo fluían.-

- Lo siento,, Que era eso tan importante.. -

- Nada. -Ella se hecho hacia atrás e inflo sus mejillas.-

- Discúlpame, te prometo que te llevaré a comer mañana, no iré a trabajar. -Dijo con la intención de enmendar el problema que el había causado.-

- Lo juras? -Ella estiró su meñique.-

- Lo juro Kagome. Ahora vayamos a dormir. -El se cambió de ropa, la abrazó y ambos se durmieron.-

- Sesshomaru despierta!-Kagome trababa de despertar al ambarino, eran las 10 de la mañana, Kagome quería estar todo el día fuera de casa, ya que siempre estaba encerrada entre las blancas paredes de su casa, no es que ella no quisiera salir, solo no tenía con quien, todas sus amigas vivían en otros lados, un poco lejos, o ocupadas con sus hijos, ella probablemente era la única sin bebé, su amiga Sango, ella tenía tres bebés, tenía 25 años, también había estudiado gastronomía, la conoció en la universidad, ella en unas semanas se iba a convertir en su vecina, las casas de este lugar eran realmente grandes y para gente con adquisiciones monetarias mayores, el esposo de Sango era un chef muy popular nacional e internacional-mente, Miroku, era dueño de varias cadenas de restaurantes distribuidos en Japón, Italia, China, Europa, etc, por coincidencia, Sesshomaru era un "aliado" de la cadena de restaurantes, por lo tanto ya se conocían.-

- Kagome un rato más.. -Dijo moviéndose.-

- Pero no quiero estar encerrada aquí, lleva tiempo que no salimos, por favor! -Suplico.-

- Esta bien, vamos a bañarnos. -Kagome sonrió, Sesshomaru se levantó y la tomo en brazos haciéndola reír.- Al agua señorita! -La llevó al baño, le quitó su ropa lenta y cuidadosamente mientras llenaba el gran ducha que ambos tenían en su baño, al terminar de desnudar a su mujer el se quitó la ropa y entraron juntos al agua, también encendieron todas las llaves de agua, caía agua de arriba de los lados de todas partes, amos reían, Kagome abrazó a Sesshomaru y besó sus labios, el correspondió con suavidad, y la sentó sobre el, ambos se enjabonaron y lavaron su cuerpo, al terminar se envolvieron en sus toallas, Kagome también puso una en su cabello, fuero a la habitación, ambos felices, Kagome sacó su crema y puso en sus piernas, sus brazos y su estomago, ella tenía un cuerpo extremadamente deseable, ella se coloco su ropa interior la cual era de color rosa pastel, le quedaba a la perfección, tenía pechos perfectos, trasero perfecto, piernas perfectas, abdomen perfecto, en fin tenía unas proporciones hermosas. Al terminar sacó un vestido de color verde agua, tenía un cierre en la parte de la espalda, el la ayudó a cerrar su vestido, junto con ese vestido se colocó unos tacones blancos muy lindos que el le había obsequiado.-

- Sesshomaru ve a vestirte! -Ella sonrío.- Me arreglaré un poco.

- Vale vale. -El joven fue a su ropa, se colocó su ropa interior, azul, y se puso una camisa del mismo color que su vestido, un traje negro con líneas ultra delgadas blancas y sus zapatos, se veía extremadamente sexy, con los tres botones de arriba desabrochados dejando ver parte de su perfecto pecho.- Ya terminé. Que tal?

- Mm.. -Ella lo miró.- Sexy! Te amo!-El sonrió la abrazó.-

- No tienes que maquillarte eres hermosa así. -Ella sonrío.-

- Déjame hacerlo, quiero verme bonita.-

- Ya te vez bonita.-

- Más bonita entonces. -Ella río y sacó su estuche de "básicos" sacó unos aceites que puso en su cara, no utilizaba mucho maquillaje, tenía una piel bastante bonita, lisa, sin imperfecciones, encrespó sus pestañas, puso un poco de máscara, puso un color rosado suave en sus labios y un poco de brillo sobre el, un poco de rosa en sus mejillas y listo. Pasó a su cabello, lo peino y lo dejó suelto, se puso una cadena que tenía una pequeña piedra y sus pulseras a juego.-

- Te vez hermosa -Le dijo.-

- No que ya lo era? -Le dij burlona.-

- Más hermosa. -Rieron.- No te pondrás algo encima? -Dijo viendo que iba solo con el vestido.-

- Sacaré un abrigo delgado, hay un sol enorme. -Fue a su armario y sacó un abrigo delgado que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, un poco mas largo que el vestido.- Vamos! -Tomó un bolso blanco, guardó su cartera rosa, su celular, las llaves, una fruta para el camino, el celular de Sesshomaru, un espejo, una botella de agua mineral y sonrió.- Listo, llevo todo.

- Vale vamos. -La tomo de la mano y salieron, fueron en el auto de Sesshomaru que era uno rojo, fueron a un restaurante de la cadena Shikon (La de Miroku), Sesshomaru se estacionó, salió y abrió la puerta de su chica, la ayudó a salir tomándola de la mano, cerró la puerta, le puso alarma, le entró las llaves a Kagome y entraron al restaurante.-

- Señor Sesshomaru, reservación?

- No, que mesa tiene disponible? -

- La que usted siempre solicita esta disponible.

- Esa entonces.

- Adelante.-

- Sesshomaru tomó a Kagome de la mano, y siguieron a un mozo que los guió hasta una mesa cerca de un gran ventanal, la luz daba perfecta, no molestaba, en fin, era hermoso.-

- Su carta. -Les entregó la carta.-

- Que quieres desayunar. -Le preguntó.-

- Quiero un jugo natural de naranja, y unos.. Unas frutas picadas con avena, y tu? -Dijo sonriendo.-

- Yo quiero un jugo de frutilla, y un sándwich de queso con jamón.-

- Bien. -El mesero se retiró.-

- Kagome, no estoy pasando por un buen momento económico en la empresa probablemente tendré que trabajar más, quedarme hasta más tarde para solucionar este problema lo antes posible. -Dijo Sesshomaru.-

- Yo tengo algo que decirte. Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a casa. -Ella sonrió.- Espero que lo de tu trabajo no sea tan pesado, no quiero tener que seguir preparando cenas que no vas a comer. -Bufó.- Ni desperdiciando fin de semanas.

- Tranquila pequeña. -El mesero trajo los pedidos y ambos comieron con tranquilidad.-

- Kag necesito que cuando terminemos vayamos a casa se está poniendo caluroso, para ponerme más casual.-

- Vale. -Al terminar de comer pagaron y fueron a casa.-

- Sesshomaru. -El estaba terminando de cambiarse.-

- Dime.-

- Ten!-Kagome le tiró algo, el lo tomó y vio que era una prueba de embarazo, positiva.-

- Que.. no.. No ahora, No un embarazo ahora, Kagome estoy pasando por un mal momento en la empresa, un niño ahora no!-Estaba enojado.-

- Tu dijiste que querías tener una familia conmigo! -

- Si pero no es el momento, ah maldición. -Tomó su billetera sus llaves y salió.-

- Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! No te vayas! No nos dejes! -Gritó Kagome, llorando tirada en el piso, el se volteo la miró, y se fue.-

- No nos dejes.. -Se quedó llorando.-

/ Fin del capítulo /

Hola! Los invitó a leer mi historia, es nueva, por favor dejen un review, los quiero mucho, gracias por leer! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

- El salió destrozando el corazón de la chica que amaba, es que se había descontrolado, eso no se lo esperaba, no esperaba que ella estuviese esperando un hijo, un bebé, era inesperado, más cuando su empresa no estaba pasando un momento adecuado,al salir tomó las llaves de su auto y se subió yendo a toda velocidad a la casa de una chica, una chica que le había ofrecido una oferta para "aliarse" con su empresa en un producto o algo así, tenía que aceptar cuanto antes su oferta, esa sería su oportunidad para recuperar todo y así poder criar a su bebé y darle lo mejor a la única mujer que el amaba.-

- _Salí mal.. Tal vez ella pensó que yo no lo quería.. No.. Ya volveré.. -_Llegó a un departamento, subió hasta el piso en donde estaba la mujer y al llegar golpeó la puerta manteniendo la cordura. La puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer de mirada gélida, cabello negro oscuro lacio y ojos chocolate.-

- Sesshomaru? -Dijo con cierta incertidumbre y duda.-

- Kikyo, sigue en pie tu oferta. -Dijo con su porte de frialdad y con una mirada seria.-

- Así es, pero dime por que tu rápido cambio de actitud?

- Cosas personales, mi trabajo no es solo para mi. -Comentó.-

- Ya veo, pero tenemos que viajar ahora si quieres hacer el trato, voy a Italia, donde uno de los nuevos restaurantes de Naraku se va a estrenar, es con el con quien debemos conversar, el vuelo sale en una hora. -Dijo.- Yo ya me iba al aeropuerto, no me gusta llegar tarde.-

- Una hora? No puede ser más? Me tengo que despedir y arreglar mis cosas.-

- No hay tiempo para eso, en media hora te veo allí, si no estás me iré sin ti y el trato se da por rechazado.

- Bien. -El salió y bajo las escaleras, 15 minutos para llegar a su casa, 20 al aeropuerto, tendría que volar, el no podría dejar a Kagome sin despedirse. -Se subió a su auto y rápidamente se fue a su casa, cuando entró la chica yacía apoyada en uno de los sillones, su cara se veía triste, una expresión sombría y deprimente, el maquillaje se veía corrido por las muchas lagrimas que habían caído, de las cuales en sus mejillas, aun se veía rastro.-

- Hay amor.. Cuanto lo lamento pequeña.. -Se acercó y acarició su mejilla.- _No la puedo despertar después del mal rato que la hice pasar.. -_Sobre la mesa había una pequeña agenda de su prometida de color rosa, el la leyó y en la fecha de ese día había una nota "Hoy por fin le diré! Espero que se ponga tan feliz como yo al saberlo", su corazón se estrujó, su caligrafía perfecta marcaba esa hermosa nota con esas hermosas ilusiones que el en un instante había destruido por un momento de desesperación, tomó el lápiz y escribió:

- "Kagome mi amor, realmente siento mucho haberme ido así, sabes que te amo y que me encantaría tener una familia contigo, la empresa estaba pasando por un mal momento y yo me alteré, ahora veo que estuvo mal actuar así, voy a viajar a Italia, para arreglar los problemas con mi empresa, cuando vuelva ya verás que te daré lo mejor, a ti y nuestro hijo, te amo, Sesshomaru" - Al terminar de escribir la nota, la dejo sobre el pequeño mesón y tomó algunas cosas de aseo personal, luego salió del lugar.-

- Ya pasando el rato se encontraba arriba de un avión con su compañera de asiento y compañera de negocios, Kikyo. miro por la ventana y vio como su querido Tokio se iba alejando, y con su amada Kagome con la luz de su vientre, se sentía tan triste, y se preguntaba si había sido lo mejor, no había marcha atrás, ya no había posición para un arrepentimiento.-

/ Con Kagome /

- Al despertar se dio cuenta de que eran las 9 de la mañana, vio a su alrededor, fue a la habitación, a la otra, a la otra, al despacho, a los baños, al jardín, en ningún lado estaba Sesshomaru, no estaba en ningún lado, la había abandonado, a el y a su hijo, no pudo con el dolor y comenzó a tirar todo, sus espejos, cremas, floreros, platos todo lo que hallaba y se lanzó a llorar sin poder creerlo, fue a su habitación, guardo todas sus cosas más importantes en una maleta, en una caja grande tenía su vestido de novia, sus zapatos y todo lo que había usado, más una foto de ellos en la iglesia, guardó algunas pertenencias de el, y subió todo al auto, entre las cosas que ella iba a guardar iba el diario, con la nota escrita, con su caligrafía, con la única respuesta que podía tener. Al subir todo se puso adelante y se fue rumbo a la casa de su padre, al otro lado de la ciudad, reviso su documentación y dinero y dejó atrás a su querido Sesshomaru, con esa sensación de traición, con dolor en su corazón.-

/ Fin del Capítulo /

**ES IMPORTANTE LEER! xD Tómense un tiempo por favor.**

Jijiji que malota, por favor la pareja inicial de este fic es la que esta en medio (La más linda y de la única que escribo) A los que no les guste esta pareja creo que es una oportunidad para descubrir lo bonito que pueden llegar a ser en nuestra imaginación.

Los invito a dejar un review, y además una pregunta.

**¿Les gustaría que relatará todo desde que se fue, o me salto los años de aburrimiento? **

**¿Que personajes o parejas les gustaría que aparecieran?**

**¿Los capítulos largos o cortos?**

**Y por ultimo **

**¿Alguna persona que desee que en algún capítulo NECESARIO allá "Lemon"?**

Por favor responder las preguntas en los comentarios, los quiero.

- Si estoy contenta por que dejan reviews y responden mis preguntas, les subo el otro capítulo hoy mismo.

**Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura:** Me alegro de que la historia te haya gustado nun

**Mariana Gl**: De verdad te gustó mucho? Eso me alegra y me anima :DD Pondré mucho esfuerzo

**MisatoNara:** Jjajaja me pones nerviosa con tantas preguntas :$, ya verás como la historia se irá desarrollando y todas tus preguntas se irán respondiendo n.n

**Faby Sama:** Ya me conoces, sabes que no escribo de Inu/Kag así que tranquila, muchas gracias por leer n.n

**azucenas45:** Hola linda! Claro que va a tener valor, Sesshomaru cometió un gran error jaja, bueno se dice que los hombres agraciados no son inteligentes en ese sentido xD

**Tsushime:** Jjajaja sii yo igual lo hubiera matado!

**Aiko Hime Aka:** En mi perfil tengo 5 historias y todas solo conciernen en una pareja! Espero no abandones el fic y gracias por leer! :D

**Akemi26:** Realmente te gustó? Espero lo sigas hasta el final n.n

**andreb1401:** Gracias! Sigue leyendo n.n

**A ustedes que fueron mis primeras lectoras, les agrdezco de corazón que le den la oportunidad a mi fic, siganlo hasta el final 3 **

**No olviden responder las preguntas! n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

/ Kagome /

- Habían pasado 8 años desde entonces, no habían sabido nada ninguno de la otra persona, el sufrimiento en el corazón de Kagome se encontraba intacto, pero hace algunos años que había encontrado el amor en uno de sus amigos cercanos después de que llegó donde su padre, todo había cambiado, llegando allá su padre la recibió bien, luego de un año, cuando su pequeña hija tenía ya 6 meses su padre le presentó a Naraku, un inversionista, tenía buen dinero y su padre trabaja para el, el quiso que ella y Naraku tuvieran una relación pero ella se negó rotundamente, aún sentía la marca de su amor con Sesshomaru. Pasaron cuatro largos años, donde Kagome crió solo con la ayuda de su padre y su mejor amigo a su pequeña hija, que tenía 3 años, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado con Sesshomaru, tenía sus cosas guardadas en una habitación, Rin a veces preguntaba por su padre y ella le indicaba que no era el momento, ese año, Inuyasha le propuso que fueran novios, ella aceptó, no tenía caso que esperara a Sesshomaru, después de todo el no volvería. Desde entonces ella y Inuyasha estaban juntos, ella ahora tenía 31 años, Inuyasha 32, la pequeña Rin 7, ella lo llamaba "Tío Inuyasha", llevaban 4 años juntos, el tiempo había cicatrizado la herida, más no había sanado del todo.-

/ Sesshomaru /

- Cuando llegó a Italia, enseguida marcó el número de su amada, al esta enviar al buzón de voz todas las veces que llamó decidió por llamar a su padre, el le dijo cruelmente que Kagome había fallecido, que se había suicidado cuando se enteró de que el se había ido, y que el funeral sería dos días después, su corazón se rompió, ya no tenía porque luchar, no tenía a su querida Kagome con el, todo por la mala decisión que tomo al salir así de la casa que compartía que con la dueña de su corazón, él comenzó a escribir un diario, donde le decía que la extrañaba y que lamentaba mucho haberla dejado, después de un tiempo, cuando el tenía 28 años, tres años después de irse a vivir a Italia, tanto convivir con Kikyo, se "Enamoró" de ella, y entablaron una relación, Kikyo tenía 28 años, igual que él,habían pasado 5 años juntos, y cuando cumplieron cuatro años el le pidió matrimonio, en su diario estaba escrito todo el que había sentido, "Kagome te extraño" "Me esta gustando Kikyo, será muy pronto?" "Le diré que sea mi novia" "Te amo Kagome" "Le pediré que se case conmigo" "Extraño tu voz".

Llevaban un año de casados y decidieron volver a Tokio, volver a la empresa y volver a su vida, la casa de el había sido vendida dos años después de irse a Italia, todo lo que estaba dentro de la casa fue trasladado a Italia, en donde el las guardó todas y cadas una, recordando la historia de cada cosa, y ahí, entre medio de las ropas el anillo de bodas de el, su corazón se rompía cada vez que recordaba la dulce sonrisa que ella le profesaba, y se arrepentía todos los días de su vida de haberla dejado como lo hizo, pero el tiempo uya había pasado y el había re-hecho su vida.

/ Fin del Capítulo /

- Fue un capítulo corto explicando lo que había sucedido en todos estos años, muchas gracias por sus review, subiré el otro capítulo hoy, ya que ya lo estoy escribiendo, gracias por leer, los quier mucho!  
>Déjenme un review para conocer sus opiniones [Corazón] Muchas gracias! Esperen el otro capítulo<p> 


End file.
